The CreekClan Chronicles: Book 1
by ambrousseau
Summary: Sloekit, Frostkit, and Patchkit are excited about becoming apprentices. Frostkit and Patchkit aren't thrilled about the fact that Sloekit will train to be a medicine cat, but when Sloekit gets a prophecy, the two warrior apprentices have different thoughts about being a medicine cat. Rated Kplus for some violence and possible romance in later chapters. PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: NOTE: For people who are wondering, sloe is a black berry and it ****_is _****used in the Warriors Series. Look at Firestar's Quest. Anyway, questions, constructive criticism, and other things are welcome and I will answer your questions. I am not accepting OCs at this moment but I ****_might _****be, I have to consider it. Please enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Allegiances~~~

CREEKCLAN

Leader: Lightstar – Light golden tabby she-cat, 3/9 lives left

_Apprentice, Hawkpaw_

Deputy: Swiftbreeze – Black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Ivyvine – Light gray she-cat

Warriors

Kestrelfeather – Brown tom

Pineheart – Light brown she-cat

Blizzardfrost – Big, muscular white tom

Quaildapple – Blue dappled tom

Rosepelt – Cream she-cat

_Apprentice, Reedpaw_

Littlebreeze – Small black tom

Lilypool – Gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Thorntooth – Dark brown tabby tom

Dapplefoot – Brown she-cat with dappled paws

Nightfur – Black tom

Apprentices

Reedpaw – Red tabby she-cat

Featherpaw – Gray she-cat

Hawkpaw – Brown tom

Queens

Snowflight – White she-cat, mother of Nightfur's kits

Petaltail – Cream tabby she-cat, expecting Blizzardfrost's kits

Dovedapple – Tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Littlebreeze's kits

Kits:

Sloekit – Pure black she-cat (Snowflight)

Frostkit – White she-cat (Snowflight)

Patchkit – Black tom with white patches (Snowflight)

Spottedkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat (Dovedapple)

Black-kit – Black tom (Dovedapple)

Elders

Alderfur – White tom with black patches

Heatherfur – Light brown tabby she-cat

Tawnyfeather – Tawny she-cat

Darksight – Blind brown tom

* * *

FORESTCLAN

Leader: Gorsestar – Brown tom

Deputy: Emberfur – Golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Sagewhisker – Light brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Pebblestream – Gray tom with darker speckles_

* * *

STREAMCLAN

Leader: Beechstar – White tom

Deputy: Honeyfur – Golden she-cat

Medicine Cat: Ripplepelt – Dark blue tabby tom

* * *

BRAMBLECLAN

Leader: Flamestar – Ginger she-cat

Deputy: Reedwhisper – Red tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Lionpelt – Golden tom

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

/\CHAPTER ONE/\

"Sloekit! Wake up! I want to play but mom says I have to wait for someone to wake up and Patchkit won't wake up in a lifetime!" Sloekit could feel a paw prodding her shoulder.

Sloekit opened her eyes and pushed Frostkit out of her way. "If you'd let me get up, I'd gladly play with you!" she meowed.

"I'll wait for you outside. Don't take too long," Frostkit told her.

Sloekit got up and looked up at her mother, Snowflight. "Mom, can I go outside with Frostkit?"

"She shouldn't be outside without you," Snowflight purred.

Sloekit purred back and licked Snowflight's paw before hurrying outside to see Frostkit. "I've been waiting forever!" Frostkit complained.

Sloekit laughed and purred at the same time. "You haven't been out here forever," she mewed. "Mom would have started to worry by now."

"I suppose that's true... talking about moms, wouldn't you like to be one when you grow up?" asked Frostkit. Sloekit sighed. Frostkit was always going on about how she wanted a mate and kits when she became a warrior.

"I don't want to be a warrior. I want to be a medicine cat."

"Sloekit! Medicine cats can't fight, or have mates or kits, or do anything!" Frostkit protested.

"You'd probably be dead without a medicine cat!" Sloekit huffed. "Remember that time when we all had whitecough when we were three moons? It could have turned into greencough if Ivyvine hadn't healed us! Medicine cats are very important, and you should act like they are."

"Clever speech there," a voice came from behind the two kits. Frostkit and Sloekit turned around to see none other than the medicine cat, Ivyvine. "You are true, Sloekit. Medicine cats _are _important. But Frostkit is also right in the fact that medicine cats can't have kits."

"I really want to become a medicine cat," pleaded Sloekit. "I'm almost six moons. Can I become your apprentice, Ivyvine? Please?"

"I'll have to think about it and talk about it with Snowflight." Ivyvine meowed. She disappeared back to the medicine den in a blink of an eye.

/\

Frostkit and Sloekit played some more, but soon it was time to come into the nursery for a rest.

"Kits shouldn't be out all day," Snowflight told them. "They need rest more than other cats."

"But we're almost apprentices!" Frostkit protested. "We aren't babies anymore."

"You'll always be my little kits." Snowflight purred.

"Mom," Sloekit began. "I've thought about it and I told Ivyvine too. I want to be a medicine cat."

Snowflight's eyes softened. "Of course, Sloekit. I've seen you and your helpful ways. Whenever you aren't sleeping, eating, or playing with Frostkit and Patchkit, you're in the medicine den helping Ivyvine. If Ivyvine lets you, you can be a medicine cat."

Sloekit saw the dissapointment in Frostkit's eyes, and Snowflight told her, "Just because your sister is becoming a medicine cat apprentice doesn't mean that you have to. You'll still be a great warrior."

Frostkit purred and curled up beside the still sleeping Patchkit, and Sloekit soon did the same, dreaming medicine cat dreams of herbs and Ivyvine and healing cats. Sloekit was very happy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter has been so short! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
